une maison
by ebica
Summary: Depuis leur rencontre, Renji et Rukia ont toujours eu des rituels. traduction d'une fic anglaise de FemmePhantom. car un peu de Renji/Rukia fait toujours plaisir


Il y avait toujours eu de petits rituels entre eux. Depuis la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le 78ème quartier de Rukongai. Ils avaient un certain rythme, des habitudes... Ils allaient voler, courraient, puis ils divisaient leur butin. Ils s'asseyaient en silence pour manger face�a l'eau. Côte�a côte.

Bien sûr Renji avait été un peu offensé la première fois que Rukia avait empiétée sur sa solitude. Il était allé�a la rivière précisément pour s'éloigner d'elle, il était malade de la façon dont les autres la traitaient comme leur favorite. Elle. Une fille. Une fille qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer.

Mais elle l'avait suivi�a la rivière et avait prit place, pas trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus, de lui.

Chaque jour elle venait s'asseoir près de lui, et ils mangeaient leur butin. Et malgré le fait qu'il détestait l'admettre, il en était venu�a attendre impatiemment cette heure la de la journée: le coucher de soleil, le ventre plein, et l'apaisante présence de Rukia.

Lorsque plus tard, ils furent shinigami�a l'Académie, ils eurent encore des rituels. Chaque jour, après la classe, ils se retrouvaient pour dîner ensemble. Tout comme lorsqu'ils étaient errants.

Renji parlait des nombreuses 'victoires' qu'il avait accomplit ce jour-la, Rukia elle, se contentait de rire, et de lui parler de tous les échecs(de la classe de Renji) dont elle avait entendu parler.

Ils se disputaient alors�a ces propos. Lui se ventait d'être dans la classe la plus avancée et se moquait d'elle d'être si lente�a évoluer. Elle lui disait qu'il était lourd puis lui donnait un coup de pied dans les tibias.

Mais leurs querelles distractives se terminaient toujours de la même façon. L'un d'eux rappelait�a l'autre quelque chose de vraiment ridicule, et ils partaient tous deux dans des fous-rires jusqu'a en avoir des points de côtés. Puis, ils finissaient leur repas, se séparaient, et recommençaient tout le lendemain.

Mais s'arrêta le jour où Rukia fut adoptée dans la famille Kuchiki. Deux cœurs furent brisés ce jour la, et ils étaient habiles tous deux�a le cacher�a l'autre.

Le temps passa, et eux qui étaient autrefois aussi proches qu'il l'était possible pour des humains, ne se parlaient plus. Ils avaient arrêtés de se voir chaque jour, s'évitant comme la peste. Et bien qu'ils feignaient d'être heureux ainsi, ils ne se sentirent jamais entiers sans l'autre, le soir, sans leur rituel.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais - pensa Renji, et il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Rukia. Tous deux étaient vautrés dans leur lit, allongés l'un sur l'autre, épuisés d'avoir tant travaillés ou plutôt tant joués. Il fit glisser paresseusement ses mains de haut en bas, suivant la courbe de son dos, alors que Rukia retraçait délicatement, du bout des doigts l'enchevêtrement subtil des tatouages sur son épaule.

«Dis le encore une fois Renji» sa voix était étouffée par son torse, mais il savait de quoi elle parlait. Ils avaient désormais un nouveau rituel. Un petit rire résonna profondément dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il la tint plus près de lui encore.

«Qui aimes-tu bébé ? » demanda t-il.

Il pouvait la sentir sourire contre sa peau. «Toi.»

« Et où est l'endroit que tu préfère au monde ?�»

Rukia se redressa légèrement et répondit entre les légers baisers qu'elle déposait sur ses lèvres. «Juste ici.»

«Et où est ta maison ? »

«Où que tu sois» dit-elle en regardant ce visage et ce sourire angélique, rempli de tant d'amour et de fidélité, qu'il lui firent quelque chose au cœur.

Il releva la tête et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser «C'est exact» souffla t-il «n'oublis jamais ça.».

Malgré lui, il se détacha légèrement d'elle, lui fit un clin d'œil, et l'attira la mettant dos sur le matelas avec lui. Et alors qu'elle se laissait faire, un sourire de total contentement apparut sur son visage.

Le rituel de la journée était terminé, et les errants avaient enfin trouvés une maison.


End file.
